


与熊共枕

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Humor, Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔兔每天都在期待伊万熊能够从冬眠中苏醒过来。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	与熊共枕

基尔伯特会每隔两三天就来探望一次伊万，在对方还在冬眠的时候他一直这么干，替他打扫打扫屋子，再呆坐在床边看着他恋人陷入沉睡的脸。他偶尔会想要确认一下伊万是否是真的在冬眠，而非仅仅只是每日必须的睡眠，他用自己有些冰凉的手伸向对方温暖的肩窝，撩开他睡衣的领子，将手贴近伊万的皮肤。这并不能令伊万醒来，于是基尔伯特也会失落地收回手，悻悻然重新坐回床边的靠背椅上怔怔地盯着对方温和的睡脸看。不过他有时也会在那里过夜，在实在是过于寒冷的时候，他带着换洗衣物在雪停的早上踩着深至膝盖的雪层来到伊万的屋子，把暖气的温度再调高一些，在晚上就钻进伊万的被窝里去，他躺在床的另一侧，别过身去朝向拉上窗帘来阻挡雪光的窗户，但往往在翻来覆去许久之后，他仍会转过身来抱住伊万的身体，用对方身上的热量来温暖同样只穿了睡衣的自己，其实这是一种慰藉，伊万并不会有所表示，他不会像秋天或者春天那样用手臂捞过比他小上一圈的兔子，然后将他抱在胸口。基尔伯特一边叹着气一边拽紧失去意识的高大青年的睡衣，在满屋子熊类的气味中沉沉睡去。

基尔伯特与伊万是在今天夏天相遇的，当时熊先生正在镇上做一些采购工作，而基尔伯特正好在肉铺附近的甜品店打工，他给坐下歇息的伊万端去一小碟免费赠送的薄荷冰激凌，还加了点巧克力碎片，这引得对方直接又点了一份双球的冰激凌，一样的口味、一样的配料，再多了点可爱的棉花糖。基尔伯特故意拿了兔子形状的，没有人会拒绝这样的好意，他当然知道他们这种生物在其他物种眼里是多么惹人怜爱，有时他甚至会自恋地享受走在街上时的来自别的动物的炽热目光，他一向对于自己的外表是如此自信。同样的，这次他也依旧享受着熊先生过于热烈的眼神，他一挑眉，冲对方微笑了一下，那是一种半职业性质半戏谑的笑容，他知道如何使用自己的优势，如何得体地使用他自身的性感，熊先生尴尬地移开自己的视线，脸上泛起羞涩的红晕。

他回想着这一经过，舔舔因暖气而干燥的唇，他喜欢这位熊先生天真、羞涩的表情，哪怕是后来在他们做着那个件叫“交配”的事情的时候，伊万也会依旧维持这一副呆呆的可爱表情，可他的力道又是那么大，不过基尔伯特就是喜欢他的这种反差，他甚至爱看高大男人焦急得泫然若泣的表情，这个神情他百看不厌，有时也会故意制造点事情来造成对方露出这副面孔。他的那位公鸡朋友，弗朗西斯曾指出他拥有着一些奇怪的性癖，不可否认的是，基尔伯特的确会因此而产生一种莫名的快感，不仅是心理上的，生理上的也会有。他叹着气，用手抚过伊万的脸，他又想看对方露出这样的神情了，单是想想就已经快要令他发狂，但是对方依旧是一副失去知觉的样子，基尔伯特伏在伊万的耳边，轻轻唤着他的名字：“万尼亚，求你快点醒过来吧。”

随着天气渐暖，春天也将要来到，基尔伯特往伊万那里跑的频率也多了起来。不再是足以冻掉他可爱小尾巴的冷天气，他坐在伊万的屋子中央，看看自己带来的书或者是对方家里面的藏书，到最后直接带了自己的家当来住到伊万家里等待着对方的转醒。他快忍受不住了，将近要三个月没有性事，而他是一只兔子，他甚至都不太清楚自己是如何忍受住那没完没了的发情时间的，现在春天要到了，他想尽可能多的与自己的男朋友腻在一块儿，晚上做爱，不不不，可以花上一整天的时间来欢爱，早晨晚起，交换些永远听不厌烦的情话，和着早午饭一起吞咽进肚，让胃里搅起千万只闪着翅的蝴蝶。这样的状况可以一直持续到双方的发情期结束，比较准确来说是伊万的发情期结束，因为通常，兔子，尤其是像他一样的雄性，一年四季都能对着什么东西发情，哦那该死的生理，可他又偏偏爱死伊万带给他的感觉了。

基尔伯特有些兴奋地想着，他要把自己准备好，这可是他与自己固定伴侣的第一个年头，对于他来说还是比较重要的，从某种角度来看，他认为对于伊万来说也十分具有意义。我可是他的第一任伴侣，基尔伯特自豪地想，同时希望着双方可以维持够长一段时间的关系，最好能到生命结束，他通常的类型并不是浪漫、理想主义的，可是现在是春天不是吗？春天总归是充满希望的，就连基尔伯特也爱幻想些什么。

“哦老天你终于醒了。”基尔伯特直勾勾地盯着正迷惑地看着自己的、刚起床的熊先生，他刚从漫长的冬眠中转醒过来，还十分迷茫，大脑转不过来为什么基尔伯特会出现在他的房子里。“快点去洗澡，记得把你的牙齿刷干净，我给你带了牙膏过来，用那个多刷几次。哦对了，别忘了刮你脸上的胡子……”基尔伯特一边扔去一条大浴巾，一边指了指对方的脸，“亲爱的，你油腻的头发也该好好冲一冲了，等会儿需要我帮你吹干吗？”接着他也不顾对方身上还留有的微妙气味，伸出手臂来环住伊万的脖颈，拉近了彼此的距离，“然后……我们来交配？把我干得哭着求饶，我知道你会的，我们有那么漫长的时间来……做爱。”说着他带有暗示意味地引着对方的手掌沿着自己的腰部滑到了臀部，再按到了自己那蓬松可爱的小尾巴上面，直到这时伊万才清明起来，随后他闻到了对方身上散发出来的情欲的味道。


End file.
